Romantica
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Their love was pure. So they took things as slow as possible. K/B.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Their love was pure. So they took things as slow as possible. K/B.**

 **Romantica**

 _"Whatever our souls are made of, **his and mine** are the same."_

Botan gasped, arching her back. A soft moan left her, before she darted her eyes, dark and half lidded, downwards to her lover.

Kurama stopped, looking up at her. He gave her a gentle smile, touching his eyes with love and warmth. He was a gorgeous creature; too good to be true. But he loved her. And nothing could make this even more special.

"Am I being too rough?" he asked, voice ragged and breathy as he placed a soft kiss on her smooth belly. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head frantically: no, anything but that. She needed this. He needed this. And he had waited for so long, she couldn't keep him waiting any longer.

"N-no..." she finally voiced out her thoughts, voice timid but firm. She could feel him smile against her stomach, before his tongue darted out to slowly lick at the small hole on her belly. "Ah! No! T-that _tickles_!" she whimpered, gripping his shoulder.

A low chuckle escaped his lips, vibrating against her skin. Suddenly, he trailed his lips upwards, mouth parting just a little so he could drag his teeth along her skin, not really biting, but merely _brushing_.

"Does this tickle too?" he whispered, as his warm lips wrapped around her pink nipple. He suckled gently on the rosy bud, making her toes curl and her heart beat loudly in her chest.

"No! That-!" But she couldn't quite say it. Instead, her back arched again, a sharp gasp elicited from her as he lapped at her sensitive bud, swirling his tongue around it teasingly and gently. A hand grabbed at his hair, tugging softly at the crimson strands.

 _She wasn't inexperienced in sex, she had done it before, if not once. That was with some other guy, but it didn't feel that good or satisfying like it did with Kurama. Or maybe it did, although, it felt better doing it with the man that held her heart._

"I-I-!" Botan tried to finish what she wanted to say, but she couldn't manage no matter how hard she tried. Dear lord, she was _nervous_ -!

Kurama's ears perked up a little as they picked up a sound: her heart. It skipped beats, almost as if she was afraid. Nevertheless, he knew that wasn't the case. He propped himself on one elbow, pulling away from her breast and turning to look the other way. Still, even as he hid his face with both of his hands, Botan could see it was red.

" _My god..._ " he whispered, sounding surprised yet frustrated at the same time. The sound of his voice laced in that way made her unable to take her eyes off of him. "I-I didn't know it would feel this different... with someone I have feelings for..." he slowly said, tentatively removing his hands from his face. Then, his expression was finally clear to her eyes.

 _His cheeks were bright crimson. He stared at her, eyes dark and lustful, but gentle and loving at the same time. And as he laid there with her, she could swear she could hear his heart. Thumping just as loudly as hers in his chest._

"K-Kurama..." Her eyes widened, but a smile curled at the corners of her lips. "Are you... nervous?"

He stared at her intently for a few more moments, before inching his face closer to hers. His hot breath fanned over her lips, making her body tremble, the smile falling from her mouth, as it was gently kissed by his.

"Yes," he whispered, hand trailing teasingly downwards until it reached her most private area between her thighs. He relished in the way she shivered, her lips parting to let out the most beautiful moan he had ever heard. "But, that's only because I love you."

And he spread her legs, slowly entering her. She gasped, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulling him closer. _Finally, they became one._

Kurama let her first adjust to his size, before starting slow, thrusting gently so he didn't hurt her. But as her moans filled the room, he could no longer hold himself back. Faster and faster, he went. He hugged her tightly to him, holding her as if he was clinging to life itself. She dragged her nails across his back, his muscles flexing and his thrusts quickening. But as he pulled back just a little to look at her, see her mouth hung open, her eyes drifted close and her hands gripping the sheets almost tightfully so, he found that he loved the view more than anything - yet it scared him. Frightened him how much it affected him.

"Botan..." he growled into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body flushed against his. Sweat drenched their bodies, and dripped on the mattress, as they came together.

 _"Kurama!"_

 _His name, passing her lips, was music to his ears._

She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Passionate, and romantic. They laid there, foreheads touching one another. His eyes gazed at her lovingly, in a way that he would never stare at another woman but herself.

 _They were both scared. The relationship they shared was forbidden; and for certain, they would be severely punished for it. But as they were enveloped in a caring embrace, nothing could feel any safer. For they had each other. And whatever may come, they would handle it together. They had faith. That everything would be alright in the end. For they too deserved a happy ending, one that would last forever and after._

She smiled.

 _"I love you, Kurama."_

He kissed her.

 _"And **I** love **you** , my love."_

And he would love her, cherish her for the rest of his life. For she, Botan, the deity of death, was the only thing pure in his tainted life.

Her smile widened:

And she, of course, would hold him dear for as long as it would take. And that would surely be forever.


End file.
